


A Touch

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: AU, Cancer, F/M, Love, Marriage, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt discovers something about Diane that changes her life.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh yes!”

“Yeah?”

“It’s close.”

“I know! Come on baby!”

“Kurt!”

“Yes!”

Kurt held himself deep within her as they both fell off the cliff together.

Their bodies jerked as the last few shocks of their shared release pushed through them.

Diane smiled. “I love you.”

He smiled back and placed a loving kiss on her mouth. “I love you, too.”

Kurt sighed before slowly pulling out of her and collapsing on the bed next to her. She curled up next to him and placed her head on his chest, their usual routine after making love.

Their breathing was still ragged as they basked in the feeling of the moment.

His hand traced over her shoulder and down her arm, pulling a chill from her body.

“It’s chilly!”

He looked down at her with a question in his eyes but dismissed it just as quickly.

Diane climbed under the covers as another chill hit her.

Kurt followed suit, getting situated in bed next to her, on his side. He’d never get tired of looking at that face. And the fact that he’d just made her cum, giving her that incredible happy glow, didn’t hurt matters either.

His hand trailed back over her shoulder as his fingertips got to hers. With a single index finger, Kurt traced mindless lines along her flesh, watching as he did.

Diane closed her eyes to let herself feel. She knew where his hand would end up and, truth be told, she loved it. His hands always treated her breasts just how they needed to be, sometimes rough, sometimes gentle, but always with love. No other lover had spent much time being so tactile with her. She loved it.

Just as she’d anticipated, Kurt’s hand ended up on her breast. He sighed and massaged gently. Kurt closed his eyes 

They fell asleep quickly thereafter, Diane rolling to her side and Kurt spooning her, his hand ending up on her other breast. He kneaded her gently, as was his standard, his own personal worry stone.


	2. Chapter 2

The couple had settled into wedded bliss quite nicely over the last several months of finally living together. “It only took two years of being separated to get here,” Diane liked to joke.

“How about we take a long weekend over President’s Day?” Kurt offered.

“Sure. Where’s this coming from?”

“Nowhere.” He smiled up at her across the dinner table. “Just thought it’d be something fun to do. You haven’t taken any time off lately.” Kurt took a sip from his glass of wine. “Plus you could use a vacation.”

“Excuse me?” She laughed, feigning indignation through a bite of broccoli. “Are you saying I look like shit?”

He chuckled. “Hardly. But it concerns me that that’s where your mind went.”

Her eyes narrowed as she considered him. Maybe he was right. She hadn’t taken much time off of work in god knows how long and it might be good to unwind for a few days. “What did you have in mind? Someplace warm, I hope.” Diane took a sip from her glass, too, and watched as happiness crossed his face.

“We can do warm. Or we can do a snowy cabin somewhere with no cell service.”

“Such a romantic. But I could use a break from the snow. If I promise we can get snowed in at your property over Christmas, can we compromise?”

“Christmas is nine months away!”

“Can’t say I don’t plan ahead.”

He smiled. “Sure. Christmas.”

“Great. So where’d you have in mind?” She popped a small forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth and waited to see what he’d planned.

“Phoenix?”

“Well. That’s awfully random.”

“I was just thinking warm in February.”

“Well.” She began to take another sip of her wine but set it down when it just didn’t seem to hit the spot, and mulled over the idea. “I can always go for a decent margarita.”

“I do like you when you drink tequila.”

She chuckled. “I wonder why. It always seems to work out in your favor.”

He smiled, happily recalling the last time she had tequila. “What about Miami? It’ll be warm and we can still do tequila.”

“They’re known for rum, aren’t they?”

Kurt laughed. “Sure.”

“Let’s do Miami. There’s more eye candy,” she joked, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

“You’re all the eye candy I need.”

Diane set down her glass and slid her foot up his thigh, delighting in him jerking.

“How about we take this conversation upstairs?”

“I think that’s a lovely idea, Mister McVeigh. But what about these dishes?”

“They’ll still be there in the morning.” He rose and reached for her hand. “Come on.”

She took it and followed him to their bedroom. “Why Miami?”

“Why not?”

“Sound logic. We can look into hotels tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.” He wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her in close. They kissed, Kurt only pulling away long enough to suggest, “you on top tonight.”


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later, Kurt and Diane climbed off of the puddle jumper in Key West, hailed a cab, then walked into the resort. They’d chosen the small island as neither had ever been and they wanted some privacy. Plus, as Kurt stated, “I want to try some key lime pie from where it originated.” Diane wanted quiet so it was an easy compromise.

The couple spent time lounging on the beach, going to Hemingway’s and Tennessee Williams’ houses and then spending the evenings in local haunts.

It was their second night at a small restaurant that Diane couldn’t help herself and placed her hand on Kurt’s thigh and quickly moved it upwards to where it hit pay dirt.

Kurt jumped, looked down, then looked around the room to see if they had an audience. Diane laughed into her drink as she started massaging him through his jeans.

“Someone’s feeling relaxed,” he flirted as he buried his face into her neck.

“Mmhmm. And someone’s feeling horny.”

He kissed her crown and tried his best not to respond to her touches, well, more than he already was. “Since when are you insatiable?”

“We’re on vacation. Anything goes.”

“Anything?” He crooked an eyebrow and watched her face.

“Anything with me.”

Kurt laughed. “That must be the rum talking.”

“So what if it is?”

“Nothing. Just commenting. Wanna get outta here?”

“I do.” She squeezed him harder. “Why don’t you get the check and a box for dessert? I have an idea for later.”

Kurt readjusted himself and walked to the bar, quickly paying their tab and getting a small box for their leftover pie.

“Ready?” He asked, returning a few minutes later.

Diane placed her hand on the table and stood, offering her hand to his lips. “Taste?”

Kurt could smell her arousal. It took everything in him not to devour her fingers, instead licking them quickly and groaning as the taste shot straight to his groin. “You’re gonna get it, Missus McVeigh.”

“I intend to.”

The couple reached their room minutes later, flirting as they walked down the street. They reached their room and after shutting the door behind them, Diane began undressing. “See my tan lines?”

“I need a better look.” He set down their leftover pie and kicked off his shoes before walking over to her, stopping short to watch as she lowered her sundress from her shoulders.

Diane reached behind her and undid her bra and let that fall to the floor. By the time her hands made it to her hips to slide off her panties, Kurt’s hands were on her breasts, kneading. His eyes only left her face once as he made an odd face, to look down at her chest. Thinking little of it, he moved his fingers to her nipples to tweak them. Diane groaned and pushed her panties to the floor.

They kissed deeply as she began to fumble with his jeans. “You’re wearing too much, McVeigh.”

“Who cares? I’m good with my view.” He nipped at her neck as his hands moved to her ass, kneading that, too.

“Whoa,” Diane groaned.

“What? It’s not like I’ve never touched your ass before. In fact it’s not like I’ve never…”

“No, sorry. I just got dizzy for a second. Too much rum, I guess.” She blinked hard and shook her head, refocusing long enough to make eye contact with and kiss her husband. “Grab the pie and meet me on the bed.”

Kurt kicked off his pants, quickly peeled off his shirt, then grabbed the small box and a plastic fork to begin cutting the pie up into small pieces. 

He made it to the bed and set down the box before placing small bites he’d just broken up on her body, leaving half of what was left for her to do the same later, if she wanted.

Kurt bit down on the piece over her nipple, taking too big of a bite and tugging it playfully before releasing it, laughing along with Diane as her breast fell back into place after a few jiggles.

The next piece was on her hip. He made his way over her body, licking and kissing every inch of her as he did. When he finally got to her left hip, Kurt took the piece in his mouth and moved back up his wife to feed it to her, eating the half of the bite she left him.

They continued on like this until she was devoid of sweets and Kurt had decided to make a meal of her. He went down on her, getting her off once before she took a handful of his hair and pulled up, letting out a long string of “okayokayokay,” letting him know she really was finished.

Kurt made his way back up to her body and nuzzled her neck, his hand, again, making its way to her breast as he pressed his hard length against her hip.

“God you’re good at that,” she grinned, still in a heightened state of bliss.

“So you’ve mentioned.” He kissed her shoulder. “But I never tire of hearing it.”

She giggled. “Give me a second. Then it’s my turn.”

“Okay.” He continued to knead her before changing course and moving his hand down her tummy, resting on her opposite hip.

“Put the pie in the fridge? I’m assuming there’s leftovers?”

“There’s a bit left. You don’t want to return the favor?”

“Uh uh,” she shook her head. “I need to ride you.”

“Even better.”

Kurt sprang up off the bed, grabbed the box, and put it in the small fridge in the corner of the room. He returned to the bed, still rock hard, and laid next to Diane.

“You ready for me?” She offered, sleepily.

“Always.”

“Mm.”

Kurt looked over at her, not entirely sure why she was taking so long. Oral sex only made her hungrier for him. “What’s her deal tonight?” He thought to himself.

However, moments later, Diane rolled on top of him and began kissing her way down his chest before reaching between them to grasp him and slowly guide him within her.

She stopped and smiled then readjusted her position to sit up fully, bracing herself on his chest.

His hands went to her hips as she began rocking her hips.

“Oh Kurt,” she moaned.

Diane reached down and grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, biting her lower lip and grinning. She knew he loved it when she took control.

She groaned again and began riding him faster. 

His fingers dug deeper into her soft breasts as his hips pistoned into her. 

“I’m close.”

“Yeah,” he grunted.

“Don’t stop. Please?”

Kurt moved one of his hands to where they were joined and quickly rubbed her clit. This move sent a shiver up her spine.

“Cum with me?”

“Fuck yeah,” he groaned again.

“It’s so close.”

“Diane!”

Kurt pushed into her hard as he released himself within her. 

Diane fell forward as she came again, thrashing against him as her body experienced an exquisite release.

She collapsed on him, trying not to smother him with her body, panting with a smile. Diane rolled off of him but curled up close to him, needing that extra connection.

Eventually, the couple got out of bed to shower off the day’s activities, and leftover cream from the pie, and got ready for bed.

Instead of reading or making love, they curled up in each other’s arms and talked quietly until they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Diane awoke with Kurt sleeping peacefully on her lower back. She tried her hardest but couldn’t seem to move without waking him. Normally, she’d just stay in this spot until he did but this morning, she needed to use the facilities and unfortunately there’s nothing she could do.

She moved slowly and tried to reposition him but he groaned unhappily at the loss of contact.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as she leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

Diane got into the bathroom, did what she needed to do then turned to leave when she noticed something on her chest. She blinked the sleep away from her eyes and leaned into the mirror. Fingerprints! He’d left small, light bruises on her breasts last night.

She’d definitely tell him to be more careful next time. Luckily she rarely wore anything that revealing but still!

Diane laughed as she turned off the light and made her way back to bed, next to her sleeping cowboy. Kurt had rolled over on to his pillow, but laid on his side to wait for her to get back. She took her place in his arms, after she’d wrapped them around herself, and began to fall back asleep.

For the first time in she didn’t know how long, she was happy and wished this moment would never end. Diane smiled as she drifted back to sleep.

A few hours later, Kurt awoke to find her in his arms and he, too, smiled. “What a way to wake up,” he thought.

Kurt kissed her shoulder. Diane stirred, letting out a sleepy “morning,” while not moving from his arms.

“Be right back.”

“’Kay.”

Kurt crawled out of bed and was met with a sad whine from Diane. He came back quickly to find her on her back, only her lower half covered by the bedsheets. As he crawled back into bed, he noticed what she’d seen earlier in the mirror and laughed quietly.

“I saw those too. You’re in trouble, mister.”

Diane opened her eyes to shoot him a playful glare.

“What can I say?” He leaned over to kiss her before settling on his side to place his fingers on the small yellow bruises. “I’m a fan.”

“You need to be more careful. I was going to wear a bathing suit today.”

“I guess we’ll need to look into nude beaches.”

She swatted him. “Not funny.”

He smiled. “No one would blame me.” Kurt leaned over and placed five small kisses on each of the bruises.

Diane looked down and watched him as he moved over her and fell that much more in love with him.

He sat up and rested his head on his hand. “I started a pot of coffee. Should be ready in a few minutes.”

She stretched and leaned in to kiss him. “Just when I thought I couldn’t love you more.”


	5. Chapter 5

They took their time getting ready for the day, no real plans other than to lay by the beach as they’d seen what they wanted to around town and everything else was just gravy. The plan was to leave the next day so they wanted one full day of doing nothing before heading home to the cold of Chicago.

Diane adjusted her bathing suit and stared at the small marks. “People can’t really see them, can they? I mean you just saw them because you were looking.”

“Well, I think if you tuck yourself in, you should be fine. One or two might show up but they’re light enough.”

“You do need to be more careful about that, mister.”

“You know,” he started. “Never mind.”

“No tell me. What?”

“I… it’s not the time. We’ll talk when we get home.”

Diane walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek.

“Is everything all right? You look so serious.”

Kurt tried to smile. “Yeah. Just something I was thinking about. Don’t worry about it. Okay?” He removed her hand from his face and placed a kiss on her palm. 

“You sure?”

“Positive. Let’s go to the beach. Got a book?”

“Yep. Got your sunscreen?”

“Yep.

“Good.”


	6. Chapter 6

They made love that night and once again next morning before grabbing a quick breakfast then making their way to the airport.

Diane sat by the window and watched the blue of the ocean eventually be replaced by the clouds up above. She reached over and took ahold of Kurt’s hand. “Thanks for getting us away. We need to do that more often.”

He kissed her knuckles. “Agreed.”

She closed her eyes and reflected on the short time they’d spent together: how she’d gotten a bit of a sunburn the first day; the taste of fresh key lime pie, especially from her lover’s lips; all of the polydactyl cats, especially that one black one that seemed to fall in love with Kurt and even though he is a dog person, he melted for this one cat; how much time they’d spent just enjoying one another’s company; how they’d made passionate love to the point where he’d left fingerprints on her breast, which she could laugh about now, especially since it’s sweater weather at home.

All of it made her happy, grateful they’d taken this trip.

When they touched down in Chicago, Diane sighed.

“Hey,” Kurt started, interrupting her thoughts, “don’t be sad it’s over. Be grateful it happened.”

“Oh I am. I was just trying to see if we’re financially sound enough to run off to an island where it’s warm all year and clothing is optional.”

“Yeah? What’d you come up with?”

“No luck.”

He chuckled. “Looks like it snowed while we were gone.”

“Good for them,” she replied. “Hopefully I left the seat warmer on in the car.”

“I’ll keep your butt warm,” he flirted as he wrapped his arms around her body from behind while waiting for their luggage.

They made it home in less time than they’d expected. Diane started a load of laundry while Kurt built a fire and started to get dinner ready. Domestic life had always suited them well.

“Hey,” Diane called from the mudroom. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Hmm?”

“At the resort yesterday. There was something you wanted to talk to me about?” She walked into their kitchen and poured two glasses of wine. 

“Oh. Let me get this started and I’ll meet you in the living room. There’s a fire going.”

“Oh good.” 

Diane walked into their living room and curled up on the couch. As much as she’d loved the warm weather, she really couldn’t beat sitting by a cozy fire with the man she loved.

Kurt joined her a few minutes later.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Pork roast. That work?”

“Absolutely.”

Kurt set down his glass of wine as well as the bottle on the table in front of them and sat next to his wife. “It’s good to be home.”

She took a sip. “Mm. It is. I missed our bed.”

“You want me to bring pie to bed? I was just happy I didn’t have to do laundry after that!”

Diane laughed. “You don’t do laundry anyway.”

“It’s the principle of it.”

“So no playing with whipped cream? I enjoyed myself.”

“I know.” Kurt placed his hand on her knee and began drawing mindless circles over her grey lounge pants. “And definitely whipped cream. Maybe we keep it in the kitchen though.”

She relaxed under his touch, remarking, “I never knew that about you. No food in bed.”

“Yeah. It’s just a thing I have.”

“Hm. So what did you want to talk to me about? What’s so important?”

Kurt was silent for several moments, not sure how to proceed. “Well. I…” He looked up into her eyes and saw innocence in them. “Maybe it’s nothing.”

“Kurt?” She leaned in, genuinely concerned.

“I think… shit this is hard.”

Diane placed her hand on his on her knee. “You swore. What’s going on? Are you okay?”

He stopped again, leaned forward to take a sip from his glass, then put his hand on top of hers, still on her knee.

“I think I felt something.”

“What?” She asked, confused.

“In your right breast. I think I felt something. Hard.”

“What are you talking about? Where?”

“The other night when you were on top.”

“Is that why you were so overzealous?” 

“Not really. I was enjoying myself. But I thought… I don’t know. Maybe it’s nothing.”

Diane set down her glass on the table then took off her shirt before reaching behind her to undo her bra. After it fell to the couch, she placed one of her hands on her breast and started feeling around.

She felt nothing. So she grabbed Kurt’s hand and placed it on her chest. “Show me.”

Kurt massaged for a few moments before again locating the lump. The color drained from his face when he realized how hard it was. It was still small but it was enough to scare him. “Here.”

He took her hand in his and placed it over his on her chest.

Diane’s face fell, finally feeling what he had been referring to. “No.”

“Maybe it’s nothing.”

“This is fucking something! Kurt!” She yelled, panicking.

“Make an appointment to see your doctor. I’ll go with you if you want me to.”

She kept pressing on the spot, harder than before, hoping whatever it was would break up beneath her touch. 

“No, no, no, no. No. This can’t be. I’m healthy.”

“Diane. Calm down, okay? We don’t know anything yet.”

“We! This is me. Not you.”

Kurt was hurt. But he knew she was scared and that whatever she was saying was out of fear and not anger.

“Diane look at me.”

She’d started crying. “Kurt? Please?”

“Shh.” He pulled her in close and held her. “Call the doctor in the morning. It could be nothing.”

She nodded against his chest.

Kurt held her for several minutes, feeling she’d calmed down a bit. “Can I get you anything?”

“Different breasts?”

He smiled. “You’re perfect.”

She sniffled a little, her mind reeling.

“I’m sorry.”

Diane nodded again.

Kurt took a deep breath and let out a long breath, trying to rid his body of what he was feeling. This isn’t the time to lose his cool. She needed him and that’s what was important.

She didn’t sleep much that night. As soon as the sun was rising, Diane was on the phone, calling her doctor’s office. She was able to get an appointment at 10 so her next call was to the office to rearrange her schedule.

Diane didn’t let Kurt come with her, though. This is something she needed to face head on. And as of right now, it was probably nothing anyway. At least that’s what she kept telling herself. “It’s just fatty tissue.”

She got to the doctor’s office thirty minutes early, promising to call Kurt as soon as she got out of the appointment. At ten after the hour, she was called back into an examining room. She put on the thin cloth gown, “opening in the front,” and sat on the table. She was cold and scared and in that moment wished she wasn’t alone. Hell, she’d even settle for the old lady who was asleep in the waiting area. Just another warm body to be near.

Another fifteen minutes passed, each second on the ticking clock feeling like an eternity, before her doctor walked in. 

“Diane. How nice to see you.” The young physician extended her hand to shake it before walking to the sink to wash her hands. 

Doctor Simms sat on the chair across from her and dried off her hands. “So what’s going on? You think you found something?”

Diane nodded, silently, trying not to cry.

“Okay. Why don’t you lie back and show me? Arm above your head.”

She did as she was asked and waited for the younger woman to join her. Diane placed her hand in the spot she’d now memorized and winced when she felt the small lump, again.

Dr. Simms apologized as she rubbed her hands together, “sorry, my hands are cold.” She replaced Diane’s hand and began feeling for a lump. When she found it, she didn’t react. Diane studied her face the whole time, looking for concern or anything to indicate she’d felt something.

“I’m going to check your other breast now, okay? Put your arm up above your head, please?”

Diane did as she was told and blinked away a tear.

Dr. Simms gave her a small reassuring smile as she poked around. After a solid minute, the young woman covered Diane’s chest and stepped back to grab her chart. She began writing notes as Diane sat up and clutched her gown up around her neck. 

“Well?”

“I felt something too. I’m writing you a referral for a mammogram. When was the last time you had one?”

Diane blushed. “It’s been a long time.”

“That’s fine. Do you have a family history of breast cancer?”

She’d said the word. The word she’d been avoiding all along. The word that threatened to tear her apart.

“No,” she whispered.

“Okay.” The young doctor placed her hand over Diane’s. “There’s a much higher survivability rate these days. I get mammograms every year. My mom, aunt, and grandmother all died from it. My brother caught his early and he’s been safe for going on seven years now.”

Diane’s face fell. “Really?”

“Yep. So I get checked all the time.” She wrote something else in Diane’s chart before continuing. “Were you doing your monthly checks when you found it?”

Diane blushed again and looked at her feet. “Actually, my husband found it.”

The younger woman laughed. “You’d be surprised how often I hear that. Be grateful you have a caring enough person in your life. My ex wasn’t big on foreplay.”

The older woman felt a little more at ease given that piece of personal knowledge.

“Sorry,” Dr. Simms replied, “I hope I didn’t cross any lines. I just find it helps put some people at ease.”

“Thank you. He’s a good man. Didn’t tell me until we got home from vacation because he didn’t want to ruin things. It was only a day so I don’t fault him.”

Dr. Simms nodded. “You’re very lucky. Not to rush you out but is there anything else you want to talk about today?”

“No. Thank you. Any idea when I can get in for a mammogram?” She asked, knowing full well this office had nothing to do with the Imaging Center. Luckily for her, though, there was one in the same building.

“No. But you can stop on your way out. They may have an opening like we did.”

Dr. Simms rose and shook Diane’s hand. “Take care of yourself. Even if it’s nothing, rely on your friends and family. Every little bit of support helps.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

The doctor left the office and Diane quickly got dressed then left the office, stopping only briefly at the front desk to get her referral. She took the stairs down two flights, thinking it might help burn off this excess anxiety she had. 

It didn’t.

She opened the door to the Imaging Center on the second floor and took a few deep breaths to center herself. Diane was next in line.

When it was her turn, the older of the two women behind the desk called “next?” She walked up and set down her referral note. “Hi I need to make an appointment?”


	7. Chapter 7

Diane left the office in a daze. Her mammogram was scheduled for Tuesday afternoon. Even though it was only a little over 24 hours, it was going to be tough. She got to her car and sat for a few moments, letting the ‘C’ word finally seep into her mind. “I can’t believe it,” she mumbled.

Finally, she checked her phone to see she had four missed calls and six texts from Kurt, which only made her smile. She knew he wasn’t a fan of texting so seeing them all waiting for her showed her how worried he was.

As she scrolled, another text popped up, reading “????”

Diane returned his text with a call she wasn’t looking forward to. 

“Hey.”

“Diane! Where have you been? What did the doctor say? Were you in there that whole time? What’s going on?”

She chuckled half-heartedly, somewhat relieved in knowing she wasn’t alone in her misery. “Sorry. I got a referral and went to make an appointment tomorrow afternoon. The doctor felt it too.”

“God, Diane. Can I…?

“Will you be there with me tomorrow?” She interrupted with a sniffle.

“You don’t have to ask. What time?”

“2. I don’t know if they’ll let you go back or not but god I needed someone with me today.”

“I told you I’d…”

“… I know. I’m sorry. Guess I was still in denial.”

“When are you coming home?’

“Well I’m supposed to be in the office ten minutes ago.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I think the distraction might do me good.”

Kurt was silent, clearly unhappy with her choice but knowing full well she wasn’t going to change her mind. If she did, it’d be of her own volition.

“You know the doctor complimented you, by the way,” she added, trying to make him feel better about not being there for her.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Said I was lucky to have such a caring lover. That she wasn’t so lucky in the past.”

He let out a grateful chuckle. “I do what I can.”

“And you’re wonderful. I need to go.”

“What do you want for dinner?”

She smiled, the tone conveyed over the phone. “I don’t know. Surprise me. I’ll be home by 6.”

“That’s an early night. I’ll have something waiting for you.”

“Bourbon?”

“I was thinking a little more substantial but we can do that.”

“Thanks. I love you. You know that, right?”

“I do. I love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

Diane worked the next morning but left around lunchtime to eat with Kurt then go to her appointment. She was nervous, visibly so. It’d been a good decade since she last had a mammogram and from what she recalled, it wasn’t that fun.

Kurt sat next to her at the restaurant, not across from her. Ever since she’d gotten home the night before, he’d touched her in some way- holding her when she walked in the door, their legs tangled at the dinner table, holding hands as they talked and read on the couch, spooning in bed. The only time they’d been apart was when either had to use the bathroom or when she’d gone to work. He just needed the reassurance that she was there and, truth be told, Diane wasn’t complaining. There was something comforting about him that she’d never fully realized before.

The technician in the Imaging Center said Kurt could go back with her but only for as long as she sat in the exam room. Once it was time, he’d have to wait in the front lobby. He wasn’t happy about it but understood it wasn’t some arbitrary rule. While he waited with her, he did his best to make her smile and distract her.

“You know that gown is very becoming on you.”

“You think?” She replied, playing along.

“Yep. I think you should get one in every color.”

Diane laughed. Only if you get matching ones.”

He laughed, too. “I heard a disgusting pickup line I was going to use but I can’t.”

“Tell me.”

“Well, let’s just say it ends with ‘I’d be cumming on you, too’ or something like that.”

“Kurt!” She laughed. “That’s terrible!”

“I told you.”

There was a knock on the door and another young woman entered. “Hi, Missus McVeigh? I’m Mary, I’ll be taking you back. Sir, I’ll need to ask you to wait outside.”

“Sure.”

He helped Diane off of the table then hugged her, tight, whispering in her ear, “you got this, babe.”

Diane shook her head and tried to smile and not well up with tears. She’d been doing rather well, actually; she hadn’t cried since Kurt showed up.

Kurt left and went to sit in the lobby. He brought a book but just couldn’t seem to get into it. It was on the arms in the Civil War, which he’d read at least a half dozen times already, but it wasn’t doing the trick. So he looked through the magazines on the table.

“You’d think there’d be a recent Sports Illustrated, not one from six months ago,” he mumbled to himself. 

After nothing seemed to spark his interest, Kurt took a seat across from the television and prayed it wasn’t some daytime TV show full of melodrama. That’s the last thing he needed right now.

But, luckily for him, it turned out to be a home remodeling show, which he found to be at least somewhat interesting. He got lost in the shows and before he knew it, the young woman from earlier in scrubs was standing in front of him, calling his name.

“Mister McVeigh? Your wife is almost ready. You can go back with her if you’d like.”

“Oh. Thank you!”

He grabbed his things, Diane’s coat and purse, and walked back with her.

“Hey, you okay?”

Diane nodded, blotting her face with a tissue. “They saw it too.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means,” Mary started, “that they saw what you felt.”

“Does she have…”

“We don’t know yet. It’ll be a few days before the doctor can review the results. You’ll get a call, hopefully by Friday.”

“You mean we have to wait that long?”

“Kurt.” Diane placed her hand on his shoulder. “We don’t know anything yet. Let’s go, huh?”

“But how are… You…”

“I know. Help me with my coat?”

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m not really supposed to say anything. I’m just the tech.”

“You went to school for this, though. You can’t…”

“Kurt, stop. Thank you, Mary? Was it?”

She nodded.

“Thank you,” Diane offered politely.

“Well, what I can tell you is that since they found something, they will recommend a lumpectomy which they’ll send out for a biopsy. After that, they’ll let you know what they find and any recommended next steps.”

With little help from her husband, Diane put on her coat and grabbed her purse, then threaded her arm with Kurt’s and began to walk them out.

“Take me home?”

He refocused then nodded. “Sorry, Mary.”

“It’s okay. It happens all the time. Good luck, Missus McVeigh.”


	9. Chapter 9

It was Friday morning and the doctor still hadn’t called.

“It’s bad news, isn’t it?” Kurt worried aloud.

“Kurt they can’t tell if it is or if it isn’t just by looking. We can’t worry just now. Wait until test results come back.”

“How are you so calm?”

“Honestly? I have no idea.”

Diane heard her phone buzz on the counter and asked if Kurt could get it for her since he was closer to it.

He did and handed it to her.

“Hello? Oh hi Doctor Simms.”

Kurt stared at her, waiting.

“Okay. I see.”

She nodded her head. 

“That’s what I thought. When can we schedule it?”

She tore off a piece of paper that she’d written on and finished her conversation.

“Thank you very much. Uh huh. Bye.”

“Well?”

“Well I’m scheduled for a lumpectomy on Tuesday morning.”

“Let me call the office and schedule some time off next week.” She dialed her assistant and waited for her to answer.

“But what did she say?”

“Just what I told you. Hold on.” Diane reached across the table and took ahold of Kurt’s hand.

“Liza? Hi, it’s Diane. Listen I need you to clear my schedule Tuesday and Wednesday next week. Yeah, it’s a personal matter, I’m sorry. I’ll tell you about it when I know more.”

She squeezed Kurt’s hand and smiled at her assistant’s voice. “Thank you. I’ll see you Monday.”

Diane hung up the phone and looked at Kurt. “Well. How about that?”


	10. Chapter 10

They spent the weekend lazing about, going out to dinner in the evenings just for a change of scenery.

Both Diane and Kurt worked on Monday, their levels of concentration varying. Diane was able to concentrate and get things in order while Kurt kept letting his mind wander to worst case scenarios. After several hours of non-productivity, Kurt went home to have leftovers before his wife showed up.

She was on a liquid diet and not happy about it. Kurt was grateful she could, at least, still have coffee. “There’s no need to poke that beast,” he liked to joke with her.

He got home in time to make strawberry jello and eat what was left over from their last two nights of eating out. Kurt had just finished what was left of Diane’s steak when he heard her car pull into their garage.

“Hey, I’m home.”

“Hi babe,” he replied, trying to keep it light.

“What are you up to?”

“Nothing. I made you jello.”

“Oh good. I’m starving!” She leaned in for a kiss but stopped him from backing away afterwards. “What’s this?” She kissed him again, full of tongue and need. Diane whimpered into his mouth as it explored deeper.

Kurt pulled away with a laugh. “Hey. That’s my mouth.”

“What did you eat? God you taste delicious!”

“I’ve never gotten any complaints.”

“I’m not kidding. What was that?”

“Leftovers. They’re gone, though. Jello?”

“Fine,” she pouted. “I’ll go change. Maybe you could have a glass of wine, too? Red?”

Kurt laughed. “Go.”

By the time she got back to the kitchen, she found a bowl of the red gelatin with a spoon and a glass of water waiting for her.

She smiled. “Thank you. Where do we stand on the wine?”

“As much as I’d love to make out with you, you’re not supposed to have any alcohol. So eat up. You only have a few hours before the no food rule kicks in.”

“You used to be fun.”

“I’m plenty fun. Can I get you some broth? We have beef and chicken.”

“No thanks.”

Kurt sat the table across from her, “here, put your feet up.” He patted his lap to offer a foot massage, which she gratefully accepted.

“Is there any more left?” She asked as she finished the jello. 

“Sure. Do you want it?”

“Actually not really. Is there any more of that linguini left? I could go for some of that.”

He laughed. “No, that was lunch. Sorry.”

“It’s just as well. Come hold me on the couch?”

“Absolutely.” He took her bowl from her hands and placed it in the sink, running hot water over it to help dissolve the remnants.

“I can do that, you know.” She called back from the living room.

“And yet you’re already seated,” he joked as he walked into the room. “Fire?”

“Yes please.”

He built a fire before sitting on the couch next to her, pulling her in close to him. Kurt ran his fingers though her hair, gently stroking.

Diane relaxed in his arms. “I love you, Kurt.”

“I know.”

She was quiet for a few beats. “This is where you say ‘I love you too’.”

He chuckled. “Of course I love you. If I didn’t, you’d be doing your own dishes!”

Diane laughed. “Thanks a lot.”

They sat quiet for a bit longer, Kurt stroking her arm with his eyes closed, memorizing everything about this moment.

“I’m scared,” she whispered, the first tear falling, landing on Kurt’s lap.

“I know.”

“But,” she sat up to look at him. “What if…”

“Don’t think of ‘what ifs’. I read somewhere that worry is just putting yourself through a horrible experience twice, only one of which is guaranteed.”

Another few tears fell from her face. “That’s true. But what if I don’t come home?”

“You will. I refuse to let anything happen to you.”

“Kurt.” Diane pleaded with him with her eyes.

“I know.”

“My will is in the safe, along with the Diamond solitaire necklace you got me when we got married.”

Kurt nodded, not allowing himself to verbalize anything.

“You’ll hold my ring so when I’m out of surgery in the morning I can have it back, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Neither slept well that night. They fell asleep in one another’s arms but each time they tossed and turned, they both ended up holding one another, touching one another.

The alarm went off at 5. 

Diane had to be at the hospital by 730 and was scheduled to go back at 930.

As soon as she got to the hospital, she took off her wedding ring and handed it to Kurt, who tucked it into his jeans. 

“They’ll call you back in a minute,” a young nurse offered.

Kurt nodded. “Got it.”

His stomach was in knots. The only reason he’d had coffee that morning was so Diane could get her fix in kissing him. At this point, he’d do anything for another kiss, he’d even drink coffee with cream and sugar like she liked it, if that’s what she needed, even if he knew she wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.

Diane was called back and a few moments later, a young man came up front and asked if he’d like to go sit with her.

Kurt walked in to see Diane in bed, an IV in one hand, flipping through channels on the television.

“Whatcha watchin’?”

“They told me no CNN. Bad for my blood pressure.”

Kurt chuckled. “How’d they know about that?”

“My guess is some silver fox tipped them off.”

Kurt ran his hand through his hair before he sat in the hard plastic chair that had wheels and scooted closer. He took her hand with the IV in it, in his and held it.

“I never know what’s on. I’m always at work right now,” she replied, generally upset with her situation.

“There’s always Fox News.”

Diane looked over at him, her eyes wide. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“I got you to refocus, didn’t I?”

“You did.”

“What about the Home and Garden channel? They do house hunting. Kind of interesting to see what 500K will get you.”

“Really?”

“Something I came across when you were getting your mammogram.”

“Oh.”

“Try it.”

She flipped through channels for a few minutes longer until she came across a house hunting show. She stared at the television for a few moments before interrupting.

“Talk to me.”

“About what?”

“I don’t care. Just talk to me. I need to hear your voice.”

“I’ve been told it’s soothing.”

She let out a pitiful chuckle. “Yeah? By whom?”

“People.”

Diane looked over at him and smiled, tears pooling in her eyes.

“You know this isn’t a death sentence.”

“I know. But I’m getting cut open soon. Who wants that?”

“I found this shirt online. If it comes to it, I’ll get it for you to wear. Wanna know what it says?”

“Sure.”

“It says, ‘of course these are fake. The real ones tried to kill me.’”

Diane laughed. “That is so wrong!”

“It’s the right kind of inappropriate.”

“Sure.” She sniffled. “What else?”

“What else I going to buy you?”

Diane looked up at the show on the small television in the corner of the room. “You can buy me that.”

He looked and saw a multi-million dollar mansion on the screen, complete with a four car garage, a swimming pool, and a guest house.

“You want to move to Mississippi?”

“Can you have it flown here?”

“I’ll get on that.”

They continued watching a bit longer when the nurse walked in to the room. “How are you Mrs. McVeigh?”

“I’d rather be at work.”

“She’d usually rather be at work,” he replied, playfully.

“I’d rather be home with you but right now I’d settle for work.”

The nurse smiled. “I’m just checking on you. It won’t be long actually. Is this your husband?”

Diane nodded in the affirmative.

“May I speak with you in the hallway?”

Kurt followed the young man to the hallway to talk. 

“I’m going to have her sign all the standard forms, I’m assuming you’d like to be around for that?”

“Sure.”

“Okay. And her affairs are all in order, just in case?”

Kurt’s stomach sank. “Yes.”

“Okay, this is very routine but I’m supposed to ask. I know this can’t be easy.”

He nodded.

“My mom went through this. I know what you’re feeling.”

Kurt let out a deep sigh. “She’s my world. I don’t know…”

“I know. I do. You can go back in whenever you’re ready.”

“Thanks.”

He walked behind the paper curtain and shut it behind him. “He wanted to introduce me to the redheaded nurse. Said she’s got a thing for beards.” Kurt winked as she smiled.

“Glad to know you’ll be taken care of.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Anxious. Hungry. Tired.”

“You should be getting a sedative soon, I’d think.”

“What did he want to discuss with you?”

“Just wanted to let me know you’d be signing standard paperwork in a minute. And he told me his mother went through this too.”

“How’d she do?”

“Didn’t ask.”

“Okay.”

The young man opened the curtain, “knock, knock. Mrs. McVeigh, I need you to sign some forms and then we’ll get you something to relax you.”

“Thank you.”

She reviewed the paperwork, taking her time with each sentence.

Kurt looked up, “you’ll have to excuse her. She’s a lawyer.”

“Oh dear.”

“Don’t hold that against me,” she replied, never missing a word.

Several moments later, she signed next to the three ‘X’s on the paperwork and the young man was replaced by the anesthesiologist. He gave her something that quickly relaxed her.

“I love you,” she drawled.

Kurt laughed. “I love you too. But you know it loses meaning when you say it to the nurse and the anesthesiologist, and the orderly.”

“Very funny.”

Kurt held her hand, tightly, his knee bobbing up and down furiously.

“Someone once said,” she started slowly, “’if you worry you live through it twice.’”

He let out a half smile. “Yeah.”

“Don’t worry, baby.”

Kurt smiled. “You know you never call me baby?”

“I’m gonna start.”

He chuckled. “Sure.”

“We’re ready to take you back Diane.”

“Thank you!” She smiled sleepily.

Kurt followed along with her, still holding her hand as long as the doctors would let him. They reached the end of the hallway when they had to part ways.

“I love you,” he started as he leaned over the edge of her hospital bed. “I’ll be there when you wake up.”

She nodded, a single tear falling from her cheek. “Love you too.”


	12. Chapter 12

Two agonizing hours later, Kurt received a call stating his wife would be brought up from recovery in a few minutes and that she’d be in room 1410.

Kurt had spent the time trying not to pace the waiting room floor. He walked outside, but it was a bit too chilly for that so, he walked up to maternity to look in on all the newborns. Was that a mistake! Kurt started tearing up when he saw a young father holding his child for the first time. His mind wandered to what a missed opportunity it was that he hadn’t had children with Diane. What their kids and their grandkids would look like. He was pretty sure he’d be a “Pop pop” then just “Pop” when the kids grew older. 

He found his mind wandering further when he realized he just wasn’t helping himself so instead he decided to take another lap around the premises, the cold would do him good. Kurt stopped in the gift shop and purchased a small bouquet of flowers to take with him to her room. 

On one of his laps, he passed a cafeteria. It was almost lunchtime and he hadn't even had breakfast yet so he stopped to get a bagel. Nothing fancy, just sesame seeds. He ate it quickly and stared out the window, checking his watch continuously.

He’d been deep in thought after overhearing an argument by a couple two tables over, considering how lucky he was that he didn’t have any in-laws to contend with, when his phone began to buzz.

It jolted him back to reality and he scrambled to get it before it stopped. He finished his cup of water, discarded the paper cup and walked to the elevators, grateful everything had gone well. The doctors would be up to discuss in a few hours, once she was lucid.

Kurt arrived before she did so he put his, and her, things down on an empty chair, set the flowers by the window and waited. He’d rested his head on his fists, his knee still bouncing when he heard someone approaching in the hall. Kurt steeled himself to the sight he was about to see. He’d never seen Diane any worse off than the common cold so he didn’t know what this sight would do to him.

Two nurses wheeled her in, exchanged pleasantries with him, and left him alone with her. She slept peacefully.

Kurt sat down on the chair next to her bed then took ahold of her hand and held it. It was cooler than usual and he didn’t like that she didn’t automatically squeeze his back. But, he kissed her hand and held it to his lips, starting to silently pray to whichever deity would listen.

“I know I’m not a religious man, but this woman,” he opened his eyes and looked at her pale face for a few moments before closing them again, “you have to know this woman is my world. I’d do anything for her. So if you could, just, please, please make this okay. Make her okay. I don’t know. Something. Anything to make her okay. I know there’s a lot going on in this world but she’s mine.” He paused for a while, his mind quiet, then continued with one final plea. “Please don’t take her away from me.”

For the first time since he felt the lump, Kurt let himself actually cry. He sobbed into her hand, not caring whether or not someone would come in and see him. He’d been raised to know that ‘real men don’t cry’ and the only other time he did was when his parents passed away. Each time, he’d passed it off as though his tears were eye drops. He knew what he was doing but no one else needed to.

He sat in quiet contemplation for a while longer, holding her hand, mumbling “I love yous” into it, when he felt a gentle squeeze.

Kurt looked up and felt another squeeze of his hand. “Kurt?” Came a raspy reply.

“Diane?”

She smiled, her eyes still closed.

“Baby? Say something.”

“Thirsty.”

Kurt laughed as he kissed her hand and as discreetly as possible, wiped the tears from his eyes, then reached for the pitcher of water behind him. “Oh, maybe you… can you have this yet?”

“Don’t know.” 

Diane opened her eyes and let out a sigh. “You’re here.”

“Where the hell else would I be?”

She smiled again, “the redheaded nurse?”

“I’m… I’m going to go ask the nurse if you can have some water. Stay there.”

“I’ll be here.”

He grabbed her hand again and kissed it before exiting the room, towards the nurse’s station.

Diane looked down where her hand had been laid and felt a wet spot. “What’s this?” She asked herself, not entirely certain why there was a wet spot.

Kurt returned a few minutes later.

“They said you could have some water with a straw and that a doctor would be in soon.”

He produced a straw from his pocket and put it in the cup, then presented it to her gently. “Just a little bit.”

Kurt set down the cup of water on the table next to him and picked up her hand again, placing a kiss on her palm. “How do you feel?”

“Too soon to tell.”

Kurt sniffled quietly and in that moment, Diane knew what the wet spot was. She smiled.

“What?” He asked, his eyes meeting hers.

“Nothing.”

The doctor walked in a few minutes later.

“Mrs. McVeigh. Glad to see you up. How are you feeling?”

“Too soon to tell, I think.”

“Makes sense. We’ll keep you on painkillers for a while and ease you off but leave it so if you need more, we’ll take care of you.”

“Thank you. So…”

She squeezed Kurt’s hand in anticipation of what was to come.

“So we won’t know for certain until we get the biopsy back but it looks like it was cancer.”

Kurt’s eyes welled with tears again, but never left the doctor’s face, hoping for more to that statement. Diane’s heart dropped to her stomach, she too prayed he had more to say, still working on shaking off the cobwebs of anesthesia.

“But it looks like we got it all.

Both closed their eyes, thankful for those words.

“We’ll want you to pursue some sort of what I like to call a “guarantee” like radiation or chemotherapy but, again, I’m confident we got it all.”

She nodded, grateful for his follow up statement.

The older doctor smiled. “A nurse will be in to check on you and your pain level in a few hours. In the meantime, you can get something to eat and just rest. We’d like to keep you the night, just to keep an eye on you.” He turned to face Kurt, “Mister McVeigh? I take it you’ll be spending the night?”

“Yes.”  
“No.”

“Diane! I’m staying.”

“Well, whichever you choose, know the couch in the corner pulls out so you can stretch out and try to get some rest.

“Thank you.”

“Sure. You’re a very lucky woman Missus McVeigh. You’ll be sore for a few days but you should be able to go home tomorrow morning.”

“Really?”

“Sure, as long as things go well tonight. Any questions for me?”

“When will we know for certain?”

“I’ll give you a call in a few days. And I’ll want to see you again in two weeks, just as a follow up.”

The three exchanged pleasantries and the doctor left the room.

About half an hour later, the nurse came in to check on her and check her dressing. Not long thereafter, the cafeteria brought up some chicken soup and crackers with a ginger ale on the side for her and a ham sandwich for him.

After they ate, Kurt picked up their dishes and set them to the side. He walked to the other side of her to fix his bed up to stretch out. Once he got comfortable, he took her hand in his and squeezed gently.

“Oh, Kurt. Actually, I’m a little sore on this side.”

“Shit. I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“No. I just need to leave this side alone for now. Sorry. I just want to baby it for now.”

“I understand. Sorry.” He kissed her hand and placed it back on the bed next to her.

“Don’t apologize. This is new to me, too. I can’t imagine what you’re feeling.”

“I don’t know what I’m feeling. Scared, relieved, terrified, grateful?”

He nodded as he rose to go sit in the chair he’d just been in. As soon as he took his place, he took ahold of her hand and put it back on the bed.

“What are you doing?”

“I need to hold you and this is all I can do right now.”

Her heart soared. She loved this man so much.

“I would move over if I could,” she offered.

He smiled. “Thanks. I’ll get to hold you tomorrow.”

“Promise?” She asked as her eyelids drooped.

He squeezed her hand. “Of course.”

“I’m going to close my eyes for a little bit. Okay?”

“Sure. I’ll be here when you wake up.”


	13. Chapter 13

The night passed without incident and the next morning they left to make the trip home. And after a stop at the drug store for some mild painkillers, just in case, they finally walked in the door.

Diane had slept a bit throughout the night, Kurt didn’t. Every time he tried to fall asleep in that plastic chair, he’d wake himself up, afraid he’d fall over and need medical attention of his own. 

Eventually, Diane gave up trying to reason with him to get him to rest in the chair on her other side. She knew as soon as they were in their own bed, they’d sleep for the better part of the day.

“I need a shower.”

“Do you want some help?” He offered.

“I don’t think so. But thank you.”

Diane walked into the bathroom and turned on the water before undressing. Slowly, she turned to face the mirror and she let out a deep breath before opening her eyes. She saw a small white square of gauze covering her incision that had apparently been sutured with some sort of medical glue. “No stitches,” as the doctor had proudly told her.

She removed the gauze and looked in the mirror. Diane stared at the small incision. In time, it’d probably fade into nothing. At least, that’s what she’d hoped.

It was at this moment that the enormity of all of this hit her again and she let herself cry. How close she’d come to losing her life. How close she’d come to losing her husband and everything she’d worked to build. Hell, she cried for how close she came to losing her breasts. Diane sobbed for a few minutes, until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

“I love you, no matter what.”

She nodded, not making eye contact, and swallowing hard. “I love you, too.”

“Let’s get in the shower.”

Diane’s eyes opened and she looked up at him. “Really?”

“Of course.”

He disrobed, leaving his clothes in a heap on the bathroom floor, before adjusting the water. “Are you allowed to get it wet?”

“I don’t think that’s a problem. Just let me wash it, okay?”

“Sure.” Kurt kissed her shoulder then walked her into the water. He lathered soap on a wash cloth then slid it over her back, shoulders sides, and abdomen. He turned her around and handed the wet cloth to her. 

As gently as possible, Diane washed herself, trying not to cry any harder than she already was. 

“Does that feel okay?” Kurt asked, not entirely sure how to respond, his heart hurting for her and even more so for them both because there was really nothing he could do.

Diane nodded. “I think some Advil will be okay today.”

She finished washing her body before handing over the cloth to him. “I’ll get your back?”

“Thanks but no.” Kurt had used the bar of soap on his body, directly, while watching her cleanse herself. By the time she’d finished, so had he. 

They both rinsed themselves then Kurt turned off the water. He stepped out and grabbed a towel for her, handing it to her instead of wrapping her in it, as he was used to doing. Again, as gently as she could, Diane dried herself.

She hung the towel then kicked Kurt’s clothes into the bedroom. “You’ll pick those up later.”

He chuckled. “I did that to see if you were paying attention.”

“Don’t lie to me McVeigh.”

“I did!” He laughed.

Diane walked to the bed and noticed he’d laid out her favorite comfortable pajamas next to his favorite sleep pants.

“Can I get you anything to eat?”

“No. I had some toast and fruit at the hospital before we left.”

“I know. Just checking.”

He pulled on his pants and placed a kiss on her crown. “Care to join me?”

“I could go for a decent nap.”

“Me too.

Kurt walked over to her side of the bed and turned down the sheets for her. 

“You’d better be careful, Mister McVeigh. I’m going to start getting used to this kind of treatment.”

“We wouldn’t want that.” He tucked her in before walking over to his side of the bed and flopping down. “God this feels good,” he thought.

“I need to hold you, Diane. More than your hand.”

She nodded and readjusted her body to let him rest his head on her shoulder. Kurt molded his body to hers and wrapped an arm around her, holding her tight. He inhaled deeply, and within a matter of minutes, he was sound asleep.

Diane noticed his breathing had become steady and measured. Despite what her body and mind had endured the last twenty four hours, she was comfortable and fell asleep in Kurt’s arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Diane took the rest of the week off of work, mostly to mentally decompress but also to reassure Kurt she was really going to be okay. The doctor called her toward the end of the week to confirm what he’d told her initially, recommend next steps, and schedule a follow up for a week from Friday. 

Since she was in good health otherwise, she healed quickly. Kurt doted on her to the point of annoyance but she knew that it was the fact that he cared about her that kept her from snapping at him when he meant well.

“I’m going with you to your appointment next week.”

She chuckled. “I know.”

The week passed quickly and she was actually able to convince Kurt to let her go to the office for half days on Monday and Tuesday and then in for full days after as long as she promised to take the day of her appointment, Friday, off. 

He was surprised when she didn’t come home exhausted every day but was glad that she had the distraction of trying to get back to normal to fall back on.

Her appointment went as well as could be expected, not yet having decided on a follow on but promising to call within a few days with an answer.

"What do you think we go for a walk when we get home?"

Kurt looked over from the driver’s seat, "are you feeling up to it? I wouldn't want you to push yourself too hard."

"Yeah. I was starting to go a little stir crazy just being inside all the time. Take a stroll with me."

He chuckled. "Sure."

"I think a little fresh air would do us both some good."

About an hour later, they got home, grabbed a light lunch then began to walk around their property. Diane took Kurt's hand as they wandered.

"Thank you," Diane started. "For everything."

"Of course."

"No. You've been amazing throughout all of this. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "There's no one I'd rather take care of. And I guess I owe you a thanks, too."

Diane stopped. "For?"

"For not snapping at me when I've gotten so overbearing."

She chuckled and continued walking.

"I mean it. I've just never been in this situation before. You're my heart, Diane. And I came so close to losing you. It just made me realize how much you mean to me.” He paused to collect his thoughts. “You’re my life.”

They stopped walking and faced one another.

“Kurt. I… I’m touched. I don’t think you’ve ever said anything like that before.”

“I’ve always felt it. I guess…”

“You’re just not a talker. I know,” she interrupted, finishing his thought for him.

He blushed as he looked down at his feet. “Yeah.”

“I love that about you.”

Diane leaned in for a hug. 

“Oh.” He stopped and remembered the spot on her chest that may still be slightly tender.

She pushed through it and held him anyway. “I love you, Kurt McVeigh.”

“I love you too, Diane McVeigh.”

Diane smiled, loving it when he called her that. “How about we go inside and you show me?”

Kurt’s face fell. “I don’t… Is it…?”

“It’s fine. The doctor didn’t say anything about sex.”

“I know, I just meant, would you… want to?”

“Of course I do! I never stopped wanting to. I was in pain for a few days and haven’t really been in the right frame of mind but I still want to connect with you. Sexually.” She squeezed his hand to try to reinforce her point.

“Are you sure?”

Diane closed the distance between them and kissed him, pushing her tongue through his lips almost immediately.

Kurt groaned in her mouth, not yet having fully realized how much he’d missed this level of intimacy with his wife.

She pulled back before resting her forehead on Kurt’s. “Take me to bed, McVeigh.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

They walked back towards the house and went straight to their bedroom.

Kurt undressed her slowly, kissing his way over her flesh, but stopping before moving to her breasts. 

Diane moved his hand from her arm and placed it, deliberately, over her breast, placing his thumb over her new scar and nodded when he looked into her eyes, once more looking for reassurance to proceed.

He moved his thumb over her gently and kissed her, still not certain if what he was doing was right.

“Please touch me like you used to.”

Kurt began to massage her, gently, but watched Diane’s face.

Her eyes closed and brow furrowed as she let herself feel this. 

Slowly, he allowed himself to let his hands explore further as though nothing had changed.

She smiled when his hands continued over her body. “That wasn’t too bad, was it?”

“I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“Kurt. I’m not glass. You’ll know if I’m uncomfortable. Have I ever been anything but vocal in bed?” She cooed into his ear.

He smirked. “Nope.” Kurt kissed her as he moved his hand down to her jeans to unzip them and push them to the floor.

Diane stepped out of them as Kurt’s hand made its way into her panties. She stepped out of her pants then threw back her head as the pleasure of his fingers struck her.

“You’re wet.”

“You’re talented.”

He smiled again. “I learned from the best.”

She sighed as his first finger slipped into her. “From what I recall, you, oh yeah,” she swallowed hard before continuing, “you were already quite skilled when we met.”

Kurt arched his finger to massage her g-spot and whispered in her ear, “practicing for you.”

“Kurt?”

“I need you inside me.”

“I am inside you.” He pushed his palm into her clit, causing her hips to buck backwards.

Diane moved her hand down to his crotch and massaged his erection. “Please? I need you.”

“You’ll have me,” he replied as his hand started fucking her faster. “But you’ll cum first.”

“Kurt,” she whined. “Please?” Diane dug her hand into his cock harder, trying to stroke him as words began to fail her.

He grunted into her neck, “god!”

Diane’s focus shifted slightly, knowing that she had him. “Please baby?”

Kurt’s hand slowed and came to a rest. “On the bed.”

She kicked off her underwear then stepped back and crawled back onto the bed before making herself comfortable.

He divested himself of his clothing, quickly before climbing on top of her and positioning himself at her entrance. “Tell me.”

Diane wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him into her. “Mm. Where you belong.”

They rocked against one another, kissing and touching tenderly. Kurt picked up his pace after Diane pulled away and whispered, “I’m close.”

“I know,” he grunted. He pushed into her harder and faster, delighting as he watched her breasts bounce with each thrust.

Her ankles linked behind his hips as she pushed back into him. “Kurt?”

“Come on baby.”

Diane bit down on her lower lip as her back arched and her lower body stilled. Kurt held himself deep within her as the first waves of her orgasm hit her.

“Oh shit!” 

“That’s my girl.”

She came hard on him. Her body finally relaxed after several shocks hit her body. It’d been a long time since they’d made love and as it turned out her mind and body really needed it.

Diane opened her eyes and smiled a big, stupid, happy grin. “Hi.”

Kurt leaned forward to kiss her, still holding himself still. He began kissing her jawline, her neck, her clavicle, and as he made his way down, he didn’t even pause before kissing her scar. “Perfect.”

She blushed, again, touched at his gesture. Still, she replied, “it’s not.”

“You. You’re perfect.”

“Kurt.”

He worked his way back up to her neck to her mouth as he began thrusting again.

Diane clenched her internal muscles and giggled as it sent a shiver up Kurt’s spine.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

“Nor should you be.” She kissed him and pushed back into him. “I want you to cum for me.”

“Now?”

She nodded. “Please?”

He continued to push into her, harder and faster as he felt his climax getting closer.

Diane kissed up his neck before beginning to whisper naughty things in his ear. “God you feel good in me! You like this? Hmm? Does that feel good?”

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes to concentrate on the feeling.

“That’s right. Give it to me. God I need this.”

She dug her fingers into his shoulders as Kurt continued thrusting.

“Cum for me. Please? I need this!”

He grunted, precariously close.

“I love you,” she whispered into his neck, her breath hot on his flesh.

Kurt pushed himself into her hard and held himself deep as he came, burying everything he had into her, growling with his release.

“God!” 

“Yes! Kurt!”

“Fuck. Diane.”

His hips jerked a few times before his body relaxed on top of hers.

Diane wrapped her arms around him and held him close, feeling safe and at peace for the first time in a long time. She really had needed this.

“Damn you’re good,” Diane cooed.

He smiled. “Mm. You’re not so bad yourself.”

They kissed.

Kurt moved to roll off of her but she stopped him, “just a minute more. Okay?”

“’Kay.”

They kissed again as Kurt’s breathing returned to normal.

“Okay,” she replied, quietly.

Kurt rolled off of her and took a deep breath, letting out a contented sigh as he aimlessly reached for her. “Closer.”

Diane giggled as she snuggled up to him.

“I love you, too,” he stated simply.

They lay in that position for a few minutes before Diane suggested, “spoon me?”

He nodded. “’Kay.”

Diane rolled over on to her right side and Kurt followed, molding his body into hers. And just like nothing had changed, his hand moved from her tummy up to her breast and rested there comfortably, finally back at home where it belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad doing this to Diane but I really wanted to see Kurt get emotional over her.


End file.
